What The Hell Happened?
by Black666Hunter
Summary: What can happen when the bros arrive on Earth wearing nothing but their helmets?


What The Hell Happened

Throttle, Vinnie and Modo were all racing along their patrol route having a casual conversation.  
'I kinda miss Charley-girl.' Throttle said his mind drifting back to the beautiful Lady they had left in Chicago.  
'You ain't the only one bro.' Vinnie replied. Modo rode in silence, his mind else where. None of them saw the strange portal until they had plunged through it.  
What the hell just happened?' Modo asked before he blacked out, his bros falling into unconsciousness moments later.

Emily had been riding home from work when it happened. It was another beautiful spring day and she was in a wonderful mood. Her bike hadn't given her any trouble for a while and everything was going just fine.  
'Ah, what a life.' she said to herself as she turned down Grand Avenue, her Beamer thrumming along the bitumen. She turned off Grand Avenue and headed down towards City Hall.

As she approached City Hal, there was a strange flash of light and three very strange looking people appeared, two were naked but for their helmets and the third had nothing at all. She shrugged and pulled up outside the City hall and walked inside.

Meanwhile, outside.  
'What the hell just happened?' Vinnie asked as he crouched and yanked his helmet off, hiding his mousehood behind it.  
'I don't quite know.' Throttle replied as he yanked his own helmet off and held it in front of himself.  
'Please just kill me.' Modo groaned as he sat down and pulled his legs up tight, hiding his head, blushing fiercely.  
'Chill bros, we'll think of something.' the tan mouse replied and they all fell silent again.

Emily walked back outside again and grinned, they were still there. She took a deep breath and walked over.  
'You three look like you could use a little help.' she called as she approached. All three mice looked at her.  
'Uh yeah, you know where we might find Limburger Tower?' The tan mouse asked.  
'Yeah, I know where it is, but there's no way you'll get there dressed like that.' she replied with a grin.  
'Uh, ok, where might we get some clothes.' the white mouse asked.  
'I'll have something you can wear back at my place.' Emily looked over at the grey mouse.  
'Man, weren't you the unlucky one.' she grinned as he looked up, still blushing fiercely.  
'I may have something temporary, but I don't know. Wait here.' she turned and jogged back to her bike, quickly mounted up and pulled her bike closer, shielding her three new friends with it. She pulled three lengths of fabric from a pannier and approached the first mouse.  
'My name is Emily. I'm going to wrap this around you, don't worry I know what I'm doing.' the tan mouse grinned and nodded.  
'I'm Throttle. Pleased to meet you and thanks.' Emily grinned and quickly wrapped the fabric around his hips. Their eyes met as she grabbed his helmet and he let it go. Emily placed it on his head and neatly finished wrapping the fabric around him, throwing the end over his shoulder and pinning it at the back.  
'It's not much but it should hold until we get home.' Throttle just nodded and pulled his helmet off again, holding it in his left hand.  
'Alright, your turn.' Emily said as she turned to the white mouse. Vinnie grinned and carefully stood up. 'Hey there Sweetheart, the name's Vinnie Van Wham.' Emily transferred the end of the red fabric into her left hand and quickly swapped the end of the fabric into her right hand and wrapped it around his middle. Vinnie grinned and let his helmet drop, catching it with his tail. Emily just lifted one eyebrow before she finished securing his new red tunic.  
'Ok, two down, one to go. Come on big guy, I don't bite.' she said softly as she walked over to Modo. A large piece of blue fabric in her hands. Modo just looked up and smiled.  
Ah don't know if this is such a good idea.' he drawled. Emily just sat beside him.  
'Well, you can either stay here wearing nothing or you can trust me and I'll help you get some real clothes. Modo nodded and rolled onto his knees, grabbing Throttle's helmet.  
'Alright. The name is Modo, pleased to meet you ma'am' Emily smiled and quickly flicked the large piece of fabric around his hips and pinned it.  
'Stand up, it won't fall.' Modo nodded and rose to his feet, throwing Throttle his helmet back. Emily finished pinning the fabric and smiled.  
'There we go, it's not much, but at least you're covered.' the three mice looked at each other and grinned. Throttle looked down at his black tunic and struggled not to laugh.  
'Thank Ares that Carbine can't see me know.' Modo grinned and looked at his own blue one.  
'At least your's is a decent length.' Emily giggled as she saw his tunic only just covered his behind.  
'Hang on a tic, I can fix that.' she walked back behind Modo and unpinned it, adjusting it until it fell to a better length.  
'That feels better.' he added with a grin. Emily nodded and walked back to lean against her bike.  
'Now he's wearing a skirt.' Vinnie started giggling and with a sigh Emily stood away from her bike again and undid a single pin on Vinnie's costume and the whole thing fell away.  
'Hey, no fair!' he growled and dropped back into a crouch. Emily just grinned and quickly pulled the fabric back into place, retuning the pin to its proper place.  
'No need to laugh at him Vinnie, it's quite common for some men to wear skirts in some parts of the world. As a matter of fact, my own father is one of the men who does.' the three mice looked at her and cocked their heads, clearly uncertain.  
'Come on and I'll show you what I mean.' she called and beckoned them to follow her.

Emily led them back into City Hall and down a corridor, stopping outside a closed door, she knocked and waited.  
'Come in.' the voice was deep and manly. Emily walked in and the three mice followed her.  
'Back already darling?' the man behind the desk grinned.  
'Yeah, I'm back again dad. I need you to explain something to these three. They don't quite get the idea of a kilt.' he laughed and pushed his chair back from the desk and stood up, revealing a beautiful Scottish kilt. The three mice's jaw's dropped.  
'What the hell?' Throttle asked.  
'It's part of my family's cultural dress. We belong to the Clan Wallace and this is what we wear to all special occasions, the ladies wear long white linen dresses with sashes and the menfolk wear these kilts.' Vinnie just smiled and almost started laughing but as soon as Emily made a move towards his tunic he got himself back under control.  
'Thanks a lot dad, see you at home?' Emily asked as she herded the three mice back outside.  
'I'll be working late, but we'll see.' Emily just nodded and closed the door, heading back outside, the three mice just behind her.  
'Ok, I'll get you three a taxi and tell them where to go and I'll see ya back at my place.' Throttle nodded as Emily stepped out and hailed a taxi.  
'Follow my lead, I'll pay for my friends when we arrive.' she said as the mice clambered into the taxi. The driver nodded and pulled out behind Emily's bike.

Half an hour later, Emily pulled up outside a familiar garage and dismounted, walking over to the taxi and paying the driver as the mice all got out. They looked about themselves, recognition slowly starting to dawn on them. Emily just grinned and pushed the door open.  
'Yo cuz, where are ya?' she called as they walked in. 'I'm in here.' a familiar voice drifted in from the kitchen.  
'Charley?!' Vinnie cried out, just as Charley Davidson emerged from the kitchen.  
'Vinnie? Throttle? Modo?' Charley raced across the garage and leapt for the three mice. Emily stepped back as Charley glomped all three mice.  
'I knew this was a good idea.' Emily said as she rolled her bike inside.  
'How did you know?' Modo asked from the bottom of the pile.  
'Well, the big photo on the wall of her bedroom was a dead giveaway. Charley went red as Vinnie hugged her tight.  
'We were only talking about you earlier today.' Throttle grinned and pulled the excited white mouse off Charley.  
'Vinnie, calm down! We're all happy to see each other, but please.' Vinnie just smiled and let Charley go. 'You have a photo of us?' Modo asked as they all picked themselves up.  
'Yeah, that one of the four of us sitting on our bikes, out the front of the garage, just before you left to go home. I had it enlarged and it hangs over my bed.' charley smiled and pulled her wallet out of her back pocket.  
'I also had a copy reduced slightly and I carry it with me at all times.' she opened her wallet and revealed a smaller photo tucked in the pride of place.  
'Oh Charley.' Throttle uttered and hugged her again.  
'I missed you guys so much.' Charley smiled sadly and for the first time in years, her cousin saw her cry.  
'Hey now Charley, there's no need to cry.' Modo added as he enfolded her in his arms.  
'I'm crying for joy, not sadness.' Charley sobbed quietly, her arms firmly around him. Emily just smiled and walked over to the kitchen, returning with five root beers in her hands.  
'At last my cuz is smiling.' she added as the drinks were passed around. Charley just grinned and turned around in Modo's arms and took Emily's hand.  
'I just can't thank you enough Emily, but I just have to ask what happened.' Emily started giggling as the mice looked for somewhere to hide. 'Well, Charley babe, that's a funny story. I was heading down to see dad when I noticed a strange flash of light and three figures standing on the sidewalk, wearing nothing at all. I went inside and asked him what to do and he told me to bring them to you. So I went back outside and started talking to them.' Modo smiled and looked down at the girls.  
'Is there any chance you still got some of our clothes?' he asked, still blushing slightly.  
'Of course I do, come on and we'll grab it.' Charley said as she wrapped her arm around Vinnie's shoulders and led them all to her room.  
'Ok, if I remember rightly…' she uttered as she opened her closet and pulled out three big cardboard boxes. Emily grinned as Charley looked at the boxes and nearly dropped them.  
'Here, let me take one.' Emily said as she walked over and took the top box.  
'Throttle.' Emily read off the box. He grinned and took the box, setting it on Charley's bed and opened it.  
'That's more like it.' he smiled and Emily peeked over, liking the new outfit better before she returned her attention back to Charley and the other boxes. Charley looked as is she was still having trouble so Emily grabbed the next box.  
'Vinnie.' she called as he spun and grabbed the box.  
'Thanks girls.' he smiled sweetly as he took the box.  
'And that leaves Modo.' Charley grinned as she passed him the last box.  
'We'll leave you three to change. Try not to rip my fabric too much.' Emily called as she and Charley walked back out.

Downstairs…  
'You are so lucky Charley; I mean you have such great friends.' Emily added as they lounged on the couch.  
'I still don't get it though; you said they had nothing else with them, just the two helmets.' Charley repeated. Emily just nodded.  
'I know it sounds strange, but I'm not telling you a word of a lie.' she replied. Charley just shrugged and smiled as the Modo came back down stairs, looking much happier. Emily stood up and Modo passed her the fabric pieces, all neatly folded and the pins all neatly lined up on top, sharp ends pointing into the fabric.  
'Thanks Modo.' she said as she tucked the fabric back into her pannier. She just couldn't help but stare at him, he was just adorable. The dark blue jeans fit him perfectly, the chest plate was a little different but Emily just felt that she could fall into his arms forever. She shook her head slightly to chase the thoughts away as the Throttle reappeared. Emily's jaw dropped.  
'wow.' she whispered. He looked better fully clothed, the jeans looked almost sprayed on and the leather vest seemed to highlight his natural beauty. Emily mentally kicked herself, saying over and over in her head 'I will not steal them from Charley.' Charley just grinned and hugged Throttle, a massive smile on her face.  
'Man it feels great to be back in the old threads.' he added as he hugged Charley back. Vinnie took that as his cue to slide down the banister. Emily grinned and felt her heart beating faster, sure he was cute in a skirt, but the jeans and bandoliers seemed to suit him better.  
'I'm back.' he crowed. Charley and Emily both started giggling and looked at each other, a single idea passing between them.  
'Glomp!' Charley yelled and the two girls ran at Vinnie and tackled him, laughing their heads off. Vinnie stumbled backwards and fell over, taking Throttle out too. Modo just shook his head and sat down, relaxing.  
'Oh no you don't' Charley called as they both leapt back to their feet and leapt onto Modo, sending the chair over backwards.  
'You've been glomped.' Charley said with a grin. Modo just grinned back and lifted Charley off, passing her almost gently to Vinnie. Emily just grinned and clung tighter to him, daring him to try and flick her off. Modo just chuckled and rolled over, supporting his weight on hie hands and outstretched legs that were still resting on the chair. Emily wrapped her legs around his waist and clung tighter. 'Oh no you don't.' she challenged again. Modo just grinned more and started doing push ups, eventually forcing Emily to make a decision. Emily just growled and moved her arms around and using her strength and skills had managed to swing her body around until she was laying on Modo's back.  
'Almost got me that time big Guy.' she taunted. Modo just grinned again and dropped, Emily started sliding off his back towards the floor. She thought fast and grabbed the back of his belt, pulling him with her but Modo was able to keep his balance.  
'Damn you.' Emily growled as she let go and dropped the short distance to the floor. Modo just chuckled softly, a soft yet deep sound that left Emily powerless.  
'Ah'm not quite sure what you were trying to do, but Ah take it, it didn't work?' Emily just grinned back, her frustration gone in a flash.  
'I was trying to topple you, but never mind.' Modo flicked himself forward and rolled over, coming up into a crouch with out even using his hands. Emily grinned and followed suite, just playing games now. 'Would you pair knock it off, I'll set up an obstacle course for you guys later, but right now, we have something else to think about.' Charley called as she and the other two mice headed for the kitchen. 'Alright, we're coming.' Emily called and rolled backwards before flicking herself back up and coming straight to her feet, slowly rolling her spine up. Modo just watched, slightly shocked before he pushed himself up, again not using his hands and slid his arm around Emily's shoulder and they walked into the kitchen, taking the last seat and sharing it between themselves.  
'Ok, we know that you were on Mars this morning and you encountered something there that sent you here minus almost everything you were wearing as well as no bikes.' Charley continued, Throttle just nodded.  
Ah thought I saw something just before I lost consciousness, but Ah'm not real sure.' Modo added. Throttle just nodded and looked at the radio.  
'We could try and call home, surely someone knows what happened.' he suggested. Charley nodded and Throttle stood up, walking over to the radio he picked up the handpiece and crossed his fingers.  
'Scout 12 to home base, can you read me home base. Over.' he released the button and waited.  
'We read you Scout 12. Where the bloody hell are you lot? Over.' we al grinned.  
'We hit something out on the north pass and were transported back to Earth, don't ask for any more of an explanation than that 'cause we don't have one. Over.' Throttle grinned and leaned back against the table.  
'Well, that would explain why your bikes and clothes appeared in the middle of he garage in a flash of light. Over.' Throttle grinned and nodded slowly.  
'Yes that would explain a lot. Don't worry though, we've met up with Charley and her cousin Emily and are safe, well and fully clothed again. Over.' the mouse on the other end laughed before replying.  
'Very well. General Carbine and Commander Stoker both wish we to wish you well and we'll pick you up when we have the time. Over.' Throttle grinned and nodded.  
'Wilco. Scout 12 over and out.' he signed off and hung the radio up.  
'Throttle…Take care.' Carbine had obviously grabbed the radio. He grabbed the handset again and smiled.  
'Don't worry about us, we'll be fine.' he added a smile spreading across his face.  
'Tell Charley I said hi.' Stoker added. Charley stood up and grabbed the radio from Throttle's outstretched hand.  
'Tell me yourself Stokes. Last Chance Garage out.' Charley finished off and hung the handset back up, the smile on her face said it all.  
'Bunk buddies.' Emily called and wrapped her arms around Modo's neck. He just looked at me. Charley laughed and sat down.  
'Fine, you can share, if Modo doesn't mind.' Modo just looked from Emily to Charley and back again.  
Ah don't mind at all.' he replied, his arms encircling her waist.  
'Done. Now, who do I want to share with?' Charley said softly, her eyes sweeping Vinnie and Throttle. 'I pick Vinnie.' she finally said and Throttle just groaned softly.  
'Does that mean I got the couch again.' he asked, his tail swishing slightly.  
'No Throttle, I now have four bedrooms upstairs, one is yours, take your pick.' Throttle grinned and shrugged.  
'I don't really care, I'll choose later. Right now, we have an obstacle course to build.' Charley nodded and pointed up.  
'On the roof.' Emily grinned and stood up, dragging Modo with her.  
'I know, I know, no peeking until called. We'll be in my room.' Emily took Modo by the hand and they vanished upstairs.

'Right, we need to get everything sorted out, we'll start here in the kitchen, make them run up the stairs and the ladder before having to do a full course on the roof and to finish we'll have them do a full drop rope climb back to ground level, first one to touch down outside the door wins.' Charley said as they walked through the garage and picked up all manner of stuff.  
'Sounds like a plan Charley-girl.' Throttle added.

meanwhile

Emily and Modo were sitting in her room, taking about whatever came to mind.  
'I wish I could meet your bike, she sounds real special.' Modo grinned and pulled out his wallet. Ah always keep a picture of her in mah wallet.' Emily moved closer as Modo opened his wallet and pulled out a photo of three bikes.  
'That's mah Lil' Hoss in the middle, that's Throttle's Lady on the right and Vinnie's Sweetheart on the left.' he passed Emily the photo and she took it, carefully holding it by the edges.  
'I can't really see the design, but hang on a tic.' Emily stood up and walked over to her desk, flicking on her lamp and grabbing her magnifying glass.  
'Wow, they look like really sweet rides.' she commented as she turned off the lamp and returned to the bed. Modo grinned and took the photo, sliding it back into his wallet.  
'Yeah, they are.' He replied. 'Tell mah about your bike, please.' Emily just grinned and lay back, looking up at the posters on the roof. Modo stretched out next to her, smiling as Emily moved closed and used his shoulder as a pillow.  
'my bike ain't anything special, she's a BMW R 1150 GS Adventure, she's still got a few bugs in her systems, but we'll get there together eventually.' Modo nodded.  
'Some bikes are like that.' he replied. Emily just grinned and rolled over slightly so she was looked down at him.  
'What's it like, living on Mars?' Modo just grinned.  
'It's warm, kinda like summer here. Red sands everywhere, lots of caves and canyons. We build cities and towns where ever we can find water, Ah used to live in one of the smaller cities called Briar Rose, but duding the war, we all had to move underground.' Emily nodded and lay back, enjoying the feeling of being here in his arms. 


End file.
